


Trust

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta'd, based off the sword youkai art that came out, clarification in end notes you wary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: ‘The demons are getting stronger and soon you will find yourself in a fight you can not win. When that time comes, if you trust Nikaidou, pull at the red string around his neck.If you don't, kill him.’





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Real quickie I did to destress. Sorry if it's ooc because I still don't know how to write yamato and I've never written Iori so
> 
> There was so much fanart about speculations of the red knot around yamato's neck that i had to write a bit of it.

Iori had heard many things about Nikaidou Yamato. That he is a great swordsman. That he has completed many conquests. That his skills reflect well the many years he has been in the force. That his rank is well-earned.

 

He expected a fearsome, responsible, stoic warrior. Not. Not this.

 

“But Ichi,” the man before him whines, “It's so hot outside…”

 

Nikaidou Yamato sits before him with a petulant pout. He lets his head loll back to meet Iori's gaze. His hands are childishly gripping a bowl of shaved ice. 

 

He sighs for what is surely the third time that morning and most definitely won't be the last for the day. 

 

He should have realized how this would go upon their first meeting when the man insisted on calling him ‘Ichi’, too lazy to say another syllable more to make ‘Iori’. He at least definitely caught on when he was asked if he was assigned to the captain because he had two swords and Nikaidou's name had ‘two’ in it. That was when he knew he would have his hands full.

 

“Nikaidou-san, please take your duty more seriously and follow protocol. Patrol must be done twice a day. We cannot only perform it when the sun has set simply because you can not stand a bit of sweat.”

 

“I am taking my duty seriously. I'm wearing all my robes, aren't I? That's protocol.” He waves lazily at the crumpled robes draped on him. He wears the inner robes given as a sign of honor for his many achievements under the general uniform of the task force. His outer jacket of his rank hangs loosely from his broad shoulders.

 

“Congratulations on achieving the bare minimum. Would you now please proceed to the next step and wear them properly?” Though he understands why the man would hesitate to do so. Iori himself is sweating underneath the thick black material of his uniform. He shifts, trying to alleviate the discomfort. The shaved ice looks especially tempting now.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Nikaidou scoops another spoonful of ice into his mouth, humming in delight at the coolness spread on his tongue. 

 

“Come on, Ichi. I had a quick glance around this morning to renew the seals. I'm sure it's fine!” 

 

Iori’s frown deepens. He knows what Nikaidou means by that. It meant Nikaidou couldn't sleep and did the morning patrol without him. 

 

Iori had scolded him when he first caught him doing so. He should have woken Iori up to join him. They were partners for a reason. Nikaidou just laughed off his concern. 

 

It’s frustrating how Nikaidou chooses to put up an uncaring front when he works his hardest when no one is looking.

 

“Look at this cute face, Ichi. You don’t want it to melt and go to waste, do you?” Nikaidou lifts the bowl up. It was decorated with fruits and syrup to look like a polar bear. The face was, objectively of course, quite adorable.

 

“Come on, Ichi~” 

 

Iori looked at the face. 

 

It’s syrup eyes sparkle at him. Damn it.

 

“Fine,” he states firmly, resolutely ignoring the flush rising on his face, “Since it seems I can’t rely on you to even finish a dessert by yourself, I will have to step in. To reduce wastage of course.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Nikaidou agrees, sliding the bowl to Iori as he takes a seat. 

 

The cool ice melting on his tongue is a relief. The sweetness of the flavoured syrups is an additional treat. He can’t help the hum of delight that slips from him. 

 

Nikaidou laughs at the sound and Iori bristles. But when he looks up to retaliate, the other man is no longer looking at him. Nikaidou has placed his chin in his hand as he glances outside behind Iori. Iori follows his gaze. 

 

He sees the people of the town busying themselves with their day to day under the blearing heat of the sun. He watches as a young woman carries a little boy on her shoulders, one hand on his knee for balance and another holding a basket of goods. He spots an old lady weaving rattan mats under the shade of her stall. She is smiling besides the sweat beading down her face.

 

These were the people they fight and protect for. To let them live on with only the worries of the average life, that is their job. They will face the nightmares of monsters and demons so the people may sleep with ease. 

 

And perhaps that is Nikaidou’s method. To work hard when needed but put up a lazy front. The lackadaisical aura he has is comforting. If their protector is not worried, then why should they be?

 

Iori has only been in this village for so long but he sees how they rely on his judgement, respect him enough to let him do things his way. They trust him to do the right thing when the time comes and he has proven that time and time again.

 

So why? Why is Iori here? 

 

They told him to keep an eye on Nikaidou. Get close. Examine his movements, his motives. 

 

He remembers Yaotome's stern voice, his single good eye boring into him.

 

_ ‘The demons are getting stronger and soon you will find yourself in a fight you can not win. When that time comes, if you trust Nikaidou, pull at the red string around his neck.  _

 

_ If you don't, kill him.’ _

 

He hears Nikaidou groan and looks back at him. The older man stretches backwards. The red knot hanging against his clavicle swings with the movement, taunting Iori. Yaotome’s voice rings in his head. _ ‘I trust your judgement, Izumi-kun’. _

 

He turns to the bowl of shaved ice. The face is now distorted from melting. Much less endearing than before.

 

“Hey, you know there’s a lot less activity lately,” Nikaidou suddenly says, “You can go home for awhile if you want. It’s your brother’s...anniversary, right?”

 

Iori’s head snaps back up to Nikaidou. He remembers telling Nikaidou briefly about his brother and his untimely death. So brief he didn’t think the man would remember it at all let alone it’s exact date. 

 

“But the patrols-”

 

“I can do them myself.’

 

“It’s dangerous-.”

 

“I’ve been doing them alone for longer than you’ve been among the ranks.”

 

“But they are stronger now-”

 

“Ichi, please,” Nikaidou scolds. Iori clams shut. Rarely has Nikaidou raised his voice at him. He can see him immediately regret it.

 

“Look, Ichi, you’ve been really out of it recently. And you’re going to be at your most vulnerable in the next few days. I’d rather you’re off the field, safe, and come back when you’re back to your full self. Okay?”

 

Had it been that obvious? He had definitely been distracted of late but it wasn’t only his brother’s anniversary that had preoccupied him. It was also the man sitting right in front of him. All Nikaidou’s secrets that he can’t untangle, all the kindness he wishes he could suspect for something else but can never bring himself too. Like now, as his eyes look at him concerned. 

 

Was he asking him to leave because he knows Iori has been spying on him? Will he strike him when he isn’t looking? These are the thoughts that should be ringing through Iori's head. But he can’t bring himself to think so badly of Nikaidou. Not after all he's seen.

 

“I-I concede. But only for a night.” Iori admits. Nikaidou seems satisfied, his easy grin back on his face as he teases Iori for not finishing his iced treat.  

 

He snaps back at his teasing with more bark than bite. And all the while he is thinking, ‘I trust you.’

  
  


And he is still thinking that, as he falls against Nikaidou’s shoulder, bloodied and beaten as badly as the captain he’s leaning against. They are surrounded on all corners. The creatures laugh at their helplessness, toying with their prey. He hears his name being whispered in breathless concern but he ignores it. He brings up his hand, weakly, and with the last bit of strength he has he pulls at the bright red knot, undoing it. 

 

Nikaidou drops him and Iori groans at the impact. He is too weak to look away when Nikaidou screams in pain. He hears ripping flesh and grinding bones. He watches as horns tear their way through skin and claws grow from familiar fingers. Nikaidou’s body twists and stretches with each anguished scream that forces its way from his throat. 

 

He feels more than he sees Nikaidou drop to his hands and knees above Iori’s body. His vision is fading as hot breath fans against his face. Drops of blood and saliva drip on his cheek. He can barely make out the distorted features of Nikaidou’s face. 

 

“I trust you,” is all he can say before his vision fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> mentioned character death is of mitsuki bc spoilers in this au his spirit possessed a sickle and he became a youkai 
> 
> i was rly just sick of trying to edit this i wanted to empty it out of my gdocs lol


End file.
